Twilight origins
by Preselier
Summary: Each chapter is the story on how each of the Cullens became vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Carlise**

As i sprinted down the alleyway I could fell the wind rushing up to greet me as if it were and old friend. We turned around the corner expecting to see it as we had cornered it in this alleyway. But all I saw was the empty blackness of the wall in front of me. We all stared at the wall, the empty, coldness of it. And the disappointment that filled us was overpowering as we walked home, our heads bowed. I was sure that we were going to catch it this time. We had it cornered! How could it possibly have escaped? I remembered my father's words- "It is our duty, as human beings to destroy these creatures, and the evil they spread with their very presence." Trust father to say that. He was so paranoid about evil and that he forgot about his own life. And the lives of others around him. That's how he lost me and mother. Once he was off on a 'hunt' (as he calls them) mother had had enough. She took me to Manchester about ten years ago. They're both gone now. Well, Mother is anyway. I never saw Father again. But I supposed some of his spirit rubbed off on me. I suppose that's why I'm here tonight. As if to avenge my father.

No, that's not it. There's something more to it. Deeper inside my body, a lust. A lust for blood. Oh no now I sound like a creature. A monster with a thirst for blood and carnage. A creature of evil and dirt. Dirt. Of course! These creatures wouldn't dare walk the street's so where would they go? The sewers! The dirtiest, smelliest most disgusting place on the planet. I would have to go there alone of course; my men could _not_ see me in a place so vile. So I set of at once, sure that this time I would catch this fiend.

I went back to the alleyway were we cornered the creature, and when I arrived my suspicious grew stronger. For there was a manhole in the street, leading to the sewers. I opened the manhole, and peeped in cautiously into the small hole before me. Carefully, I lowered myself into the gap, and down into the dark sewers. There was nothing down here but darkness. A pit of water and darkness awaiting me so that it can swallow me up. Well it would have to wait. I had a vampire to catch.

And I got what I was looking for. There it was huddled up in a corner, it's pale skin glistened in the water and it's red eye's were gleaming.

"You have no purpose here." I said.

"Neither do you." Said the vampire. "I am Louigie, and you are?"

"Carlise Cullen." I replied, my voice, icy.

"Well then Carlisle, I suggest that you leave instantly."

"I don't think so." I said, dryly. "You see, I have a duty in this life. And that duty is to rid this world of the evil that you're species brings with you."

"Evil is such a strong word Mr Cullen. But if you want to rid this world of evil then by killing me, you will not have achieved your goal. To rid this world of evil you must rid this world of yourself. And I can help you with that."

The vampire stood up, it's rags trailing behind him teeth bared, eyes black now. I backed away, into the wall, but the piercing glare of the vampire froze me to the spot.

It was all very quick after that. I remember the vampire saying-

"Welcome to my world." And then finally the agony. The pain was slow and excruciating but the three days past quickly. But my nightmares had been realised. I had become a vampire. A monster. Evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

As I lay there I knew that I was going to die. The heat was unbearable as I lay there on the bed in the room. It was a small room with a wooden door at one end, and a grimy window at the other. The conditions in the room were poor with cobwebs on the ceiling, and the floor was filthy. But I was not the only one in the room. My mother was on the bed opposite me lying still and unmoving. Her eyes were shut, but also swollen, so it was impossible to tell if she was conscious or not. I could hear the doctors talking outside- "What shall we do?" Said one of them. "There are too many epidemics to deal with every one of them!"

"But we can not allow this to continue!" The other one said. I recognised his as my doctor, Dr Cullen. "The numbers of deaths are rising above 19 million and we can not let it continue!"

"I would like to continue this discussion doctor Cullen but I have patients to attend to, I am sure that you do as well."

"Of course Doctor Harris, I will let you get on with your work." I heard Doctor Cullen walk into the room and open the door. I could not see him as my eyes were also swollen, but I could hear his soft footsteps on the tiled floor, which was a sound of reassurance; therefore I knew that help was coming.

"So Edward let's have a look at you." He said, and I felt his cold, hard hands lift the cover of my bed and I suddenly felt frozen. His hand touched my chest, and felt my heart beat like the diminuendo of drums slowly grinding to a holt.

"Well Edward, considering you're illness, you're looking in good shape."

I knew he was lying. After hearing some of the conversations he and Doctor Harris had had, I knew that he was trying to keep my spirits up.

"Edward, do you mind if I go and check on your mother now?"

I didn't answer because I couldn't; my throat was too swollen to speak.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Mrs Jenkins. I'm afraid that you might not make it." Doctor Cullen whispered to my mother. "You're condition is worse than we thought."

Then my mother spoke- "I knew that a long time ago Carlisle. But do not blame your self Carlisle." My mother's voice was low and hoarse. "But you know what to do. Please, _please_ save Edward, do everything in your power."

"Of course I will-"

"No, Carlisle. You know what I mean."

"But Clair you know I can't."

"Please Carlisle. _Please._"

My mother's final words.

"Edward." Said Doctor Cullen. "I have to take you away from here. To a safer place. To a place that is warm and peaceful."

Then I knew that I was going to die. What could be more peaceful than death? But Dr Cullen picked me up and carried me all the way down the corridor and out into the car park and he laid me down on the back seat of his car. I don't remember the drive as I was unconscious through it all. It was only when I was at his house that I made the effort to open my eyes. It was painful, but worth it, because for the first time in months I could see Doctor Cullen's face. But his teeth were bared and mouth open as he grabbed my wrist. I struggled in vain as he raised my wrist to meet his mouth. His razor sharp teeth sunk into my wrist, and my flesh crippled away under the white teeth of Doctor Cullen. I could feel the liquid trickling through my body like oil, each centimetre that was covered was burning, horrifically. The next three days were slow and painful. Carlisle told me with a grim expression about what I had become. A vampire.


End file.
